Support Systems
by xxtuffxx
Summary: abella Swan had the perfect rfect job,daughter,husband,house,friends and family.What happens when Rosalie Hale is brought in,kidnapped, beaten, and lonely.How does Bella change Rosalie's life and Rosalie Bella's. *Not a femslash*


**Support Systems**

 _Kidnapped at the age of 7 1/2 Rosalie Hale is found in a dumpster 10 years later horribly injured. Swan-Masen is assigned to her learns to care for the young girl and the two develop a bond that many people deemed wasn't supposed to become close to a patient yet she did and many people stood in her way for her to get there._

 _ **Our tragedy is their beauty.**_

 _ **Our pain is their art**_

 _ **The beatific bereavement that is our life captured in canvas for all the world to see**_

 _ **~ Solange Nicole**_

Bella's POV

"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard my 6 year old little girl say while pulling my eyelids upwards. I pretended I was asleep as she continued her small antics. Edward finally pulled her off of me from behind and playfully threw her on the bed. I opened my eyes and tickled her stomach.

"Mommy, stop that tickles," Nessie proclaimed. I let her go and she ran towards her father with a devious smile on her face. Edward put her on his back and together they made their way downstairs to allow me to get some more sleep, after working in the E.R last night you become pretty tired. Today was my day off and I was hoping to spend it with my family but apparently the hospital has other plans because 3 hours into my naptime, I got a 911 page from the hospital.

I quickly got dressed and informed Edward about the situation. He, of course, was a bit miffed, after all we were supposed to spend time as a family today as I had said we would but I was head of general surgery so I had to be there a lot in order to keep the system running. As I kissed Edward on the cheek and Nessie on the head I I noticed that they both were sad to see me go and it just about broke my heart.

I started the car and began driving to the hospital which was about 5 minutes away from my house. I remember my intern year at the hospital where if I wasn't able to go someone else could fill in for me unless it was absolute emergency, I had come so far since then. I pulled into the parking lot and just about ran towards my office to change into my scrubs.

I went to the front of the emergency room where I spotted head of Trauma and one of my best friends Jasper rarely spoke to you directly but he was an excellent surgeon. He was also dating another one of my best friends Alice Cullen.

"Hey Jasper," I greeted as I snapped on my gloves.

"Hello Isabella," he greeted warmly. I rolled my eyes and resisted the chance to say a retort since I hated it when people called me Isabella.

"Do you know what's coming in?" I asked and he shook his head. Soon enough I heard the wailing of ambulances and several came into the lot. We quickly took action. Jasper took the first ambulance and I went around to the second one. The paramedics got the gurney off quickly and began explaining the injuries to me as she wheeled the patient into the E.R doors .

"Jane Doe, sustained multiple head injuries and a few leg fractures as well as a broken wrist and most likely internal injuries," she rattled off, once in the E.R she let the gurney go and left me with the patient. She had blonde hair that was matted with blood and she looked extremely was unconscious so I couldn't see her eyes. "OH, and she was found in a dumpster," the same paramedic from before said running back into the E.R.

"Get her up to C.T stat and page ," I yelled to one of the nurses. was our head of neurology so I wanted to ask for a consult on this girl's head injuries, hopefully none were that serious. I wheeled her into the elevator and made my way up to C.T.

Once she was getting scanned, arrived. Did I mention he's Alice's father? "Hello Bella, I didn't know you were on call today," he commented.

"I wasn't until I got a 911 page this morning," I said. He looked at the x-rays coming up on the screen and frowned.

"She has some brain bleeds but nothing to serious. Have you informed the family yet?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head.

"She came in as a Jane Doe and hasn't woken up," I explained. Just as I said this an ear piecing scream was let out. It was coming from the x-ray room and we both looked up. The girl was thrashing around and I knew I had to stop her before she hurt herself more. Carlisle and I ran into the room and he tried to restrain her while I talked to her.

She looked at me eyes wide. Her eyes were a dark blue almost violet color."Shh calm down," I reassured. Her eyes held nothing but pure terror. "It's ok, it's ok," I whispered and she seemed to stop shaking around as much. "You're at Mercy West hospital and my name is Dr. Bella Swan, can you tell me your name?" I asked.

"He ca..ll-ed me Lil-y,bb-ut I th-in-kk it's Rosa-lie," she whimpered so quietly I wasn't sure I had heard anything at all. Carlisle let go and came around towards my side. Her breathing hitched loudly and she began to shake again. I got her to calm down and Carlisle helped her get off the C.T and onto the gurney. I was still a little confused as to who 'he' was. Carlisle had another consult to go to so after helping me admit her he left.

Rosalie and I made our way to her room. Before leaving Carlisle had made a nurse page psych to see if she could get her talking about what happened, unfortunately the psychologist was a male and it seemed to make her extremely uncomfortable as she became tense and was beginning to shake violently.

"Rosalie, honey it's ok," the doctor reassured. She looked up to me as if to ask for my approval. I nodded slightly and she seemed to believe me as her shoulders relaxed.

"You don't have a lot of time, we need to get her prepped for surgery," I told the man you I soon learned that his name was Mike Newton.I told Rosalie I would be in the cafeteria and she nodded slightly but didn't take her eyes of the ground.

"Hey, where have you been I've waited an hour for you?" Alice yelled as I sat down at our usual table. She worked in the Ob/Gyn department and she over exaggerated… again.

"Relax, it was barely like 10 minutes," I said nonchalantly.

"Try 13 minutes," Alice said, always one to be exact in non-important situations. I shrugged.

"Who was your new patient?" Jasper asked as he sat down next to Alice and kissed her forehead.  
"A girl named Rosalie," I said.

"Rosalie?" Jasper repeated surprised.

"Yeah,"

"Isn't that the name of the girl they kidnapped like years ago, but are still getting evidence that she's still alive," Alice piped in.I nodded slightly.

"I think, but it can't be her right, I mean like it was years ago," I said quickly. I had followed up on that case until I became pregnant with Nessie, because I would always become paranoid that would happen with my child. The missing Rosalie had been seven going on eight when she was kidnapped from her local farmer's market. Every year or so however the parents would receive a note that she was alive, and they would have a huge press conferences about her disappearance. This year's letter had come two weeks ago according to Alice.

"There is no harm in making sure, I mean Rosalie is not a common name anymore," Alice continued.  
"Well what could we use to check if it's her, did she have a birthmark or something?" I asked.

"Let's search her up then, I'm pretty sure she is on google or something," Alice replied. The few minutes that it took for Alice to type and search for a clear picture of her were a bit agonizing. "Aha,I found a good picture," She finally said. The picture of the little girl on the screen was familiar to me but the thing that caught my attention was the eyes. They matched the same intense dark blue\almost violet color. This was the girl that had been on magazines, newspapers, and milk cartons. She was the missing Rosalie Hale.

 **This is loosely based of an episode on Grey's Anatomy," Support System", hence the title. Bella is the head of general surgery. Alice works in Ob/Gyn ,and Jasper is head of trauma. Emmett should come out in the next chapter.**

 **Should I continue this story?**

 **P.S this would not be a femslash story.**

 **Disclaimer:I am not and never will be the author of Twilight *sigh***


End file.
